The purpose of this project is to develop models which will be used by the State Division of Health to upgrade the quality and comprehensiveness of (a) morbidity data regularly assembled from the acute care hospitals within the state and (b) mortality data assembled from death certificates so that the data may be used in health care delivery program planning and evaluation.